


if my heart was a compass, you'd be north

by warmcuppatea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marijuana, Proposals, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Vloggers, Weddings, best friends traveling the world and generally being cute, it is offhandedly mentioned once but liam is american in this lmao, lots of surprises, louis tomlinson likes to spoil harry styles, side Ziam, side niall/ofc, traveling au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmcuppatea/pseuds/warmcuppatea
Summary: Louis is a famous travel vlogger, and Harry is a famous vlogging food critic. They travel the world with their best friends and fall more in love with every continent they step foot on. When Louis' love declaration threatens Harry's dreams of giving Louis the perfect proposal, craziness ensues.filling the prompt: harry uses videos or pictures from each country they go to to propose to louis
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89
Collections: 28 Proposals Fic Fest





	if my heart was a compass, you'd be north

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so excited you all get to read this!  
> \- title inspired by louis' gq tattoo video "the compass points home, isn't that cute?" because just thinking about it ruins my life (!!!) but the actual song it's from is if my heart was a house by owl city  
> \- somewhat edited, all mistakes are my own. I will be updating with an edited version asap (grammar etc, no content change)  
> \- this honestly drifted so far from the prompt, so sorry prompter! it just kinda happened, and I love how it turned out.  
> \- this story is full of: surprises, foreign food, nosy friends, love, conversations about marriage, proposals, traveling, and falling more in love than you once thought possible. read at your own risk!!  
> x

_ " circle me, and the needle moves gracefully back and forth. if my heart was a compass, you'd be north. risk it all, 'cause i'll catch you when you fall. wherever you go, if my heart was a house, you'd be home. " - owl city _

_ London Heathrow Airport - London, England, United Kingdom - January 10, 2019 _

“Oh my god, I’m getting too fucking  _ old _ for this!” Louis lamented, dropping his backpack to the ground with a sigh. “I’ll be back in a mo, just gotta pop off to the loo, then check in with the flight coordinator to make sure our arrangements for next week are still in stone.” He gave Harry a pointed look, brows raising. “Don’t eat anything weird, or do anything crazy until I get back to record it. My subscribers  _ love _ your weird shit just as much as I do.” He teased, before pulling Harry in for a kiss by the strings of his hoodie.

Harry could feel his heart doing flips in his stomach, eyes slipping shut as his lips slotted against Louis’. It was only momentary, however, because just seconds later, Louis pulled away, promising to be back in just a few minutes. With a sigh, Harry plopped down onto Liam’s lap. “I want to marry him  _ now _ ,” He said, shaking his head. “I feel like I should just fuck the plan, and just  _ go for it _ . Marry him right here, in the middle of Heathrow.”

Liam’s arms wrapped around his waist, but Zayn was the one to respond. “I mean, marriage  _ is _ the best,” He said, brows raising. He looked over Harry in a way that would feel clinical if Harry didn’t know Zayn as well as he did. “To be honest, I don’t know how you two have waited so long, anyways.”

“Z, they’re going at their own pace,” Liam scolded him gently, his chin hooking on Harry’s shoulder. “Besides, there’s something completely precious about H’s dedication. A year is a long time to plan out something like this.”

“Speaking of,” Harry said, hastily making his way off of Liam’s lap. He grabbed his backpack from where he’d neatly piled all his bags, digging through the pockets until he came across a pack of index cards. “One of you, take my picture. While he’s gone, might as well get this all started.” He delegated, as he carefully wrote his first word onto the blank index card. 

“That’s all you, Liam,” Zayn snorted, shoving his arm. “You’re the one whose so  _ gung ho _ about this entire idea. Precious dedication, and whatnot.”

Liam grumbled out something under his breath to Zayn, but stood up nonetheless. “Okay. Make this one funny. Some sort of yoga pose?” Liam suggested.

Harry licked his lips and grinned. “I know just the one.”

And that’s how it started - in the Skyteam Lounge, balanced on top of Louis’ obnoxious, bright red suitcase, resting peacefully in the prayer mudra pose, index card tucked between his lips.  _ To _ , one small word, but the beginning of something that felt huge, but right. Like waking up at 3 am to climb a mountain, just to take in the view from the top at sunrise. Just like that, Harry had committed and day one was officially done. 

(If Louis walked in behind him and scared him so badly that he fell off the case, that was between the four of them.)

_ Horan Household - Mullingar, Ireland - January 13, 2019 _

Harry woke to the smell of coffee in the air, strong arms around him, and light laughter being carried through the air. Because of their nomadic lifestyle, lay-ins like this weren’t common. Some days, they were up and trekking through forests at 5 am, and others they were just heading to bed at 5 am, having danced along through traditional wedding ceremonies in various countries, crashing as many as they could to experience it first-hand. He could hear Niall’s infectious laugh carrying through the cottage, wafting up the stairs and tangling with the bitter, warm smell of French-pressed coffee and homemade pancakes.

“I can’t believe Nialler actually kept his promise to you,” Louis’ voice rumbled softly from behind him, rough from a night out and hours of sleep. “I thought he’d be tossing up too much to be able to stand, let alone make pancakes for the whole crew.” His arms encased Harry in a hug, as he tangled their fingers together, lacing them. He brought Harry’s hand to his mouth, kissing the back of it gently. “How are you feeling? I haven’t seen you drink like that since that Mardi Gras-”

Harry knew  _ exactly _ the Mardi Gras he was referring to, and just laughed. He loved the attention that his sleepy Louis was giving him, so he leaned back into his chest more, shrugging. “Must’ve built up a tolerance, I guess. I’m doing good. Might take a paracetamol once I finally crawl out of bed.”

“You don’t  _ have _ to get out of bed,” Louis suggested, hands slipping under the waistband of his pants, teasing at the skin on Harry’s hips, driving him crazy though he was doing almost nothing. “Could stay here with me awhile longer.”

Louis was convincing, of course, but Harry found the willpower within him to pull away, giving him a kiss square on the mouth before he stood. “I  _ do _ have to, actually. Zayn’s taking the final picture for the cookbook of Ni and I, and we’re finalizing the page layout before we pack up for Barcelona.”

Louis rolled his eyes, but gave Harry a fond smile, the kind that made Harry’s heart do flips. “Fine, fine. Get your work done, then.” He said, sitting up himself. “Maybe run a brush through those seductive curls of yours? What do I know, though.” He teased. “I’ll be down soon, okay? Just have to call the hotel in Mallorca, confirm some sponsorships. Because,  _ fuck _ . This trip is a  _ lot  _ more stressful when it’s more than just us that I need to worry about.”

Harry sighed, moving back towards him, letting Louis pull him closer by his hips. “Boo, if you need help, you need to  _ tell _ Zayn. He probably forgot how fucking  _ exahusting  _ it is to plan out a trip around the world.”

Louis shrugged, giving Harry his signature, confident, smile. “No, it’s okay. I’ve got this, I’ll manage. I’m sure he’s just adjusting to having Leemo with him.” He said. “Now, shoo. I have work to do, and your body is  _ distracting _ me.” Louis said, gesturing him away with his hands, as he oogled Harry’s naked chest.

Harry felt something blooming in his chest, something he couldn’t quite put a name to. “Okay, okay.” He said, hands raised in the air, a grin on his face. “I love you,” He said, a bit more serious than before. Louis tried to shoo him away but he let his hands cup Louis’ face, pressing his lips to Louis’ gently. “I feel like I don’t tell you enough, sometimes.”

It was Louis’ turn to blush at that, licking his lips like he always did when he was a tad bit nervous. “You tell me just enough. I’m proper spoiled having you here with me.” He insisted, giving him a final kiss. “I love you too, Hazza. More than anything else. Now go, before Niall comes in here looking for your cute arse.” He said, punctuating his words with a pinch to Harry’s bum. 

Harry laughed and nodded, finally feeling free to get up, run a brush through his hair, and get ready for the day. He heard Louis fall back asleep - it wasn't uncommon for him to kip well into the afternoon - and thought it was the perfect moment to snap another picture. He took it as a selfie, of him pouting in the mirror, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and a simple “of” written on the white index card in his hand.

#

“And that’s it, lads. All the way from Ireland, handmade soda bread with the one and only Nialler. It’s his family recipe, so you’re sure in for a treat with this one. Click the link in my description for more information, and to pre-order your copy of my upcoming cookbook!” Harry grinned, pointing down where the description box would eventually be. “Now, let’s give this a go, see if it’s as good as your mum’s.”

Harry took the knife and cut off a piece, slathering some butter onto it before taking a bite. He moaned at the taste (a bit exaggerated for camera, if he was being honest), and nodded. “Delicious. It’s the perfect mix of light with a good crust. This recipe is Harry Approved!”

Niall let out a hearty laugh. “Alright, you lot enjoy! We’ll see you next week, when I teach Harry how to make authentic paella on a beach in Barcelona!” He said, his fake accent thickening as he threw his hand in the air for emphasis.

Harry laughed, shaking his head, trying to contain himself so they could finish up the shot. Of course, before Liam could stop filming, he had to wrap up the vlog. “Alright, guys. Treat people with kindness, eat your heart out, and always cook with Styles. Much love!” He said and waved to the camera.

“And cut!” Liam said, grinning. “Perfect, perfect. You two are just so easy to film. I swear, you were born to be on TV or something.” He said, before turning off his recording camera and switching to his handheld. “Now, let’s get this bread sliced for some pictures, and then recipe #1 is officially done.”

Harry leaned against the counter, shaking his head in amazement. “I can’t believe it’s actually  _ happening _ ,” He sighed. “It’s like everything is falling right into place.”

Liam played around with the buttons on his camera until he was happy, taking a few pictures of Harry as practice shots. “I’m happy for you, bud. Now, all you have to do is marry Louis.”

Niall scoffed. “You  _ Americans _ ,” He said to Liam, nose turned. “Always so quick to jump right into marriage. Some of us don’t have a soulmate out there, ya know. Some of us, like young Harold, just want to enjoy the bachelor life.”

Harry raised a brow. “I mean, I’m not really a bachelor.” He said. “Louis and I are  _ essentially _ married. Cohabitation and whatnot.” 

Liam rolled his eyes at Niall, but sighed at Harry. “It’s not the  _ same _ . Marriage is amazing, wonderful. One day, you’ll understand.”

“Ever the romantic, Payno,” Niall laughed. “Not for me, I’ll be content to stay single the rest of me life.”

Harry laughed, but did let out a small sigh. Sure, not much would change when they were officially married. But he  _ wanted _ it. He was only on day 4, and it felt like this whole thing would go on for forever, but he knew it would ultimately be worth it.

_ An Outdoor Cafe - Barcelona, Spain - January 17, 2019 _

“I have a surprise for you!”

Harry let out something of a shriek, turning around in a jumbled haze. When he saw it was Louis behind him who had pulled off his headphones, he put a hand on his heart, trying to calm its beating. “Jesus fucking  _ christ _ , Lou. I thought I was being kidnapped or something.”

Louis giggled and let his hands run through Harry’s curls, and if Harry didn’t know better, he’d say Louis felt just a little bit guilty for scaring him so badly. “Oi, the dramatics!” His words apparently said otherwise. “Like I  _ said _ , I have a surprise! Don’t you want to know what it is?”

Out of the two of them, Harry was the much more patient one. But Louis was so  _ impatient _ , looking like all the energy was about to  _ explode _ from his little body if he didn’t get to tell Harry about the surprise this very minute. Harry watched him bounce on his toes, fiddling with Harry’s headphones in his fingers, and he felt his heart swelling with joy. “I’m  _ dying _ to know.” He insisted, nodding. “So?”

Louis gave a dramatic pause and a smirk, before absolutely beaming. “We’re going to Sintra! Just us, for a few days.” He raised his brows. 

Harry smiled a bit sadly. “Lou, that sounds  _ amazing _ , but -”

Louis closed the space between them, putting a finger to his lips. “No, none of that. Niall says you’re two weeks ahead of track on the cookbook. Liam has content to keep your Youtube and Instagram updated for a month and a half. And Zayn is going to be doing a segment on  _ The Azores _ , so he won’t need me. It’s the perfect weekend for us to get away. To the most romantic city in Portugal. It’d be crazy if something special happened while we were there, you know? Just say yes, H. Stop working yourself to death and spend the weekend with me.”

In moments like these, time slowed down for Harry.

He remembered how shy Louis used to be. Meekly asking for the things he needed. Bold when it came to anyone besides Harry. Walls up so high from past trauma that at one point, Harry wasn't ever sure he’d break them down. Louis was a huge fan of big, romantic gestures - really, they both were. He used to shake with nerves when he’d try to do something sweet, and now here he was. Manly, awake, unafraid of rejection because he knew it wouldn’t come. Because Harry hadn’t knocked down the walls, per se, Louis had built him a doorway to let him in. 

He felt Louis settle down on his lap, letting his fingers trace down Harry’s chin. And oh, Harry was so in love with him. It was the kind of love people wrote sonnets about, started words over, and searched for their entire lives… And here he was, handed to Harry on a silver platter.

“I couldn’t think of anywhere I’d rather be.” He said, honestly. 

Louis grinned and kissed him, slow and syrupy sweet. He felt himself getting lost in it, in his heady smell and the slide of their lips against one another’s. He felt something being slipped into his hand that was rested against Louis’ back, and he held onto it. A few clicks and a flash, and Louis was pulling away all too soon.

“Oi oi! Private moment here, Payno!” He said, shooing Liam away.

Liam shook his head, taking another picture. “Nah, you’ve signed away your entire life to me. Your followers are going to gobble up this shit!”

That itself earned Louis chasing after Liam, playfully swatting at his ass.

Harry looked down in his hand and grinned. He had the best friends ever. A white index card with the name of his forever, Louis, and a picture he’d never forget. Sure, to some, taking over a year to plan and execute a proposal sounded absurd, but for Harry - it sounded just right.

**  
  
**

_ An Unnamed AirBnB - Sintra, Portugal - January 20, 2019 _

Louis’ lips slid against Harry’s like he was on a mission to find some sort of buried treasure. Which.. In a way, Harry supposes he was. 

It wasn't often they got time alone like this - usually there were cameras vlogging a few feet away, their best mates in the room that shared the wall, or just no time in general. So as much as they had planned to go out and  _ do _ in Sintra, neither were too surprised that they spent most of their time tucked away in their hotel room. 

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Louis cried, hands knotting in the sheets, pressing his face further into the pillow. His back arched as he tried to get Harry to hit  _ the _ spot, but Harry just gave his hips a squeeze. He let his thumbs spread Louis’ ass apart before letting his tongue lap over his hole in a slow figure-eight. “H-Haz,  _ please _ , fuck. Do something.” He groaned out.

Harry just laughed a bit. “I could do this for the rest of my  _ life _ . Have you seen your arse, Louis? It’s sinful. Perfect shape, perfect size. God, wish I could eat you out for forever.” He said, his tongue playing at Louis’ entrance for emphasis. 

Louis let out a sharp gasp, and a cry that was muffled into the pillow. “Oh fuck. I will make you  _ pay _ for this next time I’m eating you out, fuck you!” He said, cut off by another chorus of moans and grunts.

Harry fucked his tongue in and out of him slowly, shallowly, laughing at Louis’ words. “You say that like I don’t  _ love _ being tortured by you.” He took the opportunity to kiss around the meaty flesh of Louis’ ass, giving him a bit of a reprieve. 

“I know,” Louis breathed, wiping his forehead as he looked back at Harry. “You’re a little demon. You love the pain, torture, all of it.”

Harry couldn’t help but blush. “Guilty as charged.”

Louis seemed overcome with something that Harry couldn’t put a name to. He shook his head, turning onto his back before pulling Harry down on top of him, hands cupping Harry’s cheeks ad he kissed him. 

Harry kissed him back, slow and sweet, following his lips as Louis pulled away. Harry looked at him, watching Louis’ brows furrow, as he set his chin down on Louis’ chest. “Boo?” He asked.

Louis never took much prompting to open up, not with Harry. “I just - I fucking  _ love _ you. So much.” He said, letting his fingers pull Harry’s hair out of its hair tie, before combing through it slowly. “I know you have all these reasons we should wait. I know you say that we’re too busy and that it’s work to plan a wedding and that it’s a lot to take on, but…” He frowned, biting his lip. “I love you. And I’m not afraid of any of that. I want you forever and I want to be your  _ husband _ .”

Harry felt his heart leap. Louis was so unafraid to declare his love now, but it hadn’t always been that way. He never took for granted now the way Louis would spill out his adorations as simply as if he was just talking about the weather. “Boo, I love you too, so much.” He assured. “I just think that we’re so busy this year. Visiting six out of seven continents, my cookbook, having Zayn back with you… I just think that we should take things slow. Take our time with it all.” He said, hoping it sounded insistent.

Louis sighed, looking a bit disappointing, but nodding nonetheless. “Okay.” He said softly, kissing Harry’s lips once, before giving his bum a pat.

“No,” Harry frowned at him. “I wasn't done eating you out yet.”

Louis scoffed. “Not everyone wants to feel like a loaded gun, Harry.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, pushing himself off of Louis to stand and stretch. “Fine, fine. I’ll blow you in the shower? Finger action included if you’re good?”

That seemed to brighten his mood, making Louis laugh. “I’m in love with a selfless, sexy, weirdo.” He said, but sat up anyways. “If you can do it by the time I’m done washing our hair, I’ll ride you into next week.”

Harry’s eyes lit up as Louis darted off towards the shower, hesitating for only half a second before taking off after him. 

#

“Zayn, what it  _ so _ important that you have to interrupt mine and Hazza’s mini-vacation?” Louis asked, brows raised.

Harry just giggled and cuddled further back into his chest. They were sat outside on the beach, trying to take in a beautiful sunset, when Louis’ phone was bombarded with phone calls from Zayn. They’d smoked and talked about their dreams for the future and Harry was still a little high, feeling like he’d never be able to come down from a high like this - safe, happy, and loved up like no other. He moved Louis’ arm so he could see the screen, watching Zayn dramatically roll his eyes.

“We have a situation here.” Zayn explained, shaking his head. “Niall is, uh. Smitten.”

“Smitten?” Louis asked, “Niall?”

Zayn rubbed his face. “It’s  _ disgusting _ , actually -”

“It is  _ not _ disgusting!” Liam insisted, “You know, Zayn, you get so  _ grossed out _ by love, like you’re not in love with me!”

“Can we go back to watching out sunset?” Harry interjected, pouting.

Liam rolled his eyes this time. “Did you even hear what Z said? Niall is  _ smitten!” _

Harry giggled a bit, shaking his head. “Nialler isn’t smitten over anything.” He said, kissing at the column of Louis’ neck.   


Liam shook his head. “Oh really?”

Before either could answer, Liam flipped the camera around. They were sat on a beach, probably not more than a few miles where they were, with a fire lit in the sand. Not more than a few feet away, there Niall was. Dancing in the glow of the flames, hands on a pretty girl’s waist, looking full of something sort of like magic.

“There’s no such thing as magic, Harry,  _ god _ , you’re still fucking stoned.” Louis snickered. “Well, I’ll be damned. Our Ni found himself a lady.”

Harry squinted, getting a better look at them. “Lots of giggling and kisses,” Harry noted. “I haven’t seen him like this in a long time.”

Zayn settled in by Liam’s side as the camera turned back around. “I know. It looks good on him.”

“See, Zayn, you pretend to be a big softie, but you’re just a damn teddy bear.” Liam said, kissing his cheek. “Well, we just wanted to let you know that you may get a chance to meet her tomorrow when we meet up at the airport tomorrow. Seems like it might be a tearfelt goodbye.”

Harry cuddled closer to Louis. Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Well, thanks for the warning. A tearfelt Nialler is always  _ extra _ hard to deal with.” 

Liam nodded, shuffling things around under the phone, before something white blocked the bottom half of the screen. Z, take a picture?”

“Picture of what?” Louis asked, right as the camera flash went off. “God, Harry’s stoned and we probably look awful.” He laughed.

Harry kissed him slowly, pulling away after a moment. “I’ll love you forever, no matter how awful you look.”

Liam smiled knowingly. “We’ll let you two go. See you in the morning.”

“Yes, I better get this knob inside,” Louis said, kissing Harry’s hair. Harry closed his eyes and smiled. “We’ll see you at the airport, then.”

Harry smiled, looking over at Louis. “D’you think Niall’s in love?” He asked, standing up and stretching with a yawn.

“I dunno. I mean, sure. He met some girl in Portugal, but love isn’t that easy to find.” He dusted the sand off his legs, before taking Harry’s hand. “Let’s get you inside, baby.”

Harry felt himself preening. “Love it when you call me baby.” He said, and linked their hands as they went inside. 

_ Ciampino Airport, Rome, Italy - January 21, 2019 _

“Ti vogliamo bene, Louis!” 

Harry watched as Louis’ eyes lit up, giving the teenage girls behind the barricade a wave. Louis was so sweet, always full of gentle smiles, kind words, and patience. Sure, he could sass and flirt with the best of them, but in his core was the purest form of kindness. He took his time with the fans. Harry was pretty sure that Louis would talk to every single one of them if he could. Harry would wave kindly and stop if there weren’t many, but his anxiety got the better of him when they were in an airport this crowded.

The one thing Harry never expected out of all of this was fame, at any level. He was no Justin Bieber, but between Louis and himself, they’d amassed quite a following. Usually they tried to keep their locations a secret, to ensure an authentic travel experience. But without fail, the word usually got out. They hadn’t been to Italy in awhile, so the 35 million fans between them were buzzing about it online, and had been for weeks. He shouldn’t be surprised by this kind of grand reception anymore, but he still always was. 

Niall clapped him on the shoulder, pulling Harry from his thoughts. “Ah, Italy. I can’t wait to make pasta, and mozzarella, and eat  _ everything _ delicious. Cannoli, gnocchi, the vino…” He said, smiling. “It’s gonna be great. Get some good recipes for the cookbook, also.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry smiled, barely hearing him through the shouting. Niall had been in an amazing mood, all things considered. There had been no girl wishing him off well at the airport, and no one brought it up. Now, security was weaving them through the crowds, making their way to their car. “It’ll be amazing.” He went to push his airpods in, to get something to distract him from the chaos, when he saw it.

There she was. No older than eighteen, wide-eyed with hope. Clutched in her hands was a pride flag, and she looked to be on the verge of tears. Harry motioned for his security to stop, watching her eyes light up as he moved her way. She was a little more secluded, standing off by the bathrooms. Like she had been in the perfect place at the perfect time when the security closed off the area. “Hello,” He smiled softly, taking out his AirPods and putting them in their case. She looked shocked. “M’Harry.”

“I know,” She breathed, shaking her head and cursing under her breath. “Fuck, I know. I- wow. I’ve been subscribed to you for years now. Love your channel. I just -” Harry smiled softly while she collected herself for a few minutes. “I just wanted to say thank you. You and Louis - you’ve changed my whole life. So in love, and out, and  _ proud _ . I just - you showed me how to be strong. You helped me come out to my parents and I just need you to know that I could’ve never done it without you.”

Harry felt tears welling in his eyes. “Oh, love, come here.” He said softly, pulling her into a hug. “You are so, so strong. And amazing, I’m so proud of you.” He smiled, looking her in the eyes. “I can’t thank you enough for stopping me.. Without people like you, I’d never be able to have the life I have, to be so confident in myself.” 

His security guard motioned for him to hurry up, but she asked for a picture, so he did the only logical thing he could think of. “Wanna help me out with something?” He asked, holding up a white index card.

_ Test Kitchen - Sardinia, Italy - January 24, 2019 _

“So,” Harry said, and just went for it. “Heard there was a bird.” Because really, he was never one for subtlty.

Him and Niall were filming a video about gnocchi, they’d gone to Sardinia and learned how to make it from an old grandma, and now were attempting to recreate it themselves. Zayn had planned a cute lunch date for himself and Liam, so it was just the two of them, their gnocchi, and the camera set to time-lapse.

Niall shrugged a bit, kneading their dough a bit. “Might’ve been. Dunno.”

  
Harry signed, setting down his gnocchi board and looking at him, frowning. “You looked happy, mate. And you’re being really fucking quiet. You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Niall wiped his hands off on the towel that was draped over his shoulder. “Fuck, man. I dunno? I thought there was something there, we had a magical night, and then I had to go and I haven’t heard from her since. It’s fine. It’s nothing. It’s okay. Let’s finish the video so I can go get drunk and forget that I ever met her.”

Harry nodded, picking up the gnocchi board with a sigh. 

#

“Okay, lot. Here’s the plan for the next few days,” Louis started.

Harry tried to listen, but he was lost in the way Louis’ feww hand was tangling in his curls, before combing through them gently. They were sat in their hotel room with Liam and Niall, Louis sitting on the edge of the bed. Harry was leaned against the bed and Louis’ legs, relaxing a bit since he’d heard this plan at least eight times as Louis smoothed out the travel arrangements.

“Tomorrow we’re leaving and heading to take a cave tour through Grotta Dello Smeraldo cave, possibly do some cliff diving. Then we’re gonna film our segment where Hazza and I learn how to make anchovies, and we both try them. And we’ll finish it up with Nialler teaching us to make handmade pasta. Right after, it’s a flight to San Marino, and we’re going to be picking tomatoes and finding some gross foods to eat. We’ll spend a few days up there for the cookbook, and to finish it up, it’s Milan - where Z and I will be trying to sneak into Fashion Week with our own fake brand. Then it’ll be beginning of February, and H and I will be off to Brussels for a special birthday trip. Then, we’ll meet up with you boys in Turkey.”

Harry turned around. “Birthday trip?” He asked, excited. “Since when?”

Louis grinned down at him. “Was meant to be a surprise, but I know you like to plan ahead. Happy early birthday, baby.” He said, leaning down to kiss Harry’s lips. 

“Get a fucking room.” Liam sighed, rolling his eyes.

Niall shrugged. “I mean, we’re in  _ their room _ . So, they already got one.”

Harry smiled as Louis pulled away, leaning back against him once again. “You boys are just jealous because Zayn doesn’t like grand, romantic gestures.”

As if on cue, Zayn walked in, and Louis rolled his eyes. “Oi, fucking late again.”

“Lads,” Zayn said. “I have a bit of a surprise.” 

Harry creened his neck so he could see the person behind Zayn, frowning. “Who is that?”

Louis’ eyes lit up in recognition. “Well, I’ll be damned. Z  _ can _ do big, romantic gestures, I suppose.”

Liam stepped aside, and before she could even step all the way in, Niall was on his feet. “Catia?”

She bit her lip and smiled, nodding. “I tried, so fucking hard, to just try and forget you. But it was impossible, because I think I’m in love with you, Niall Horan.”

Niall just laughed and pulled her close, kissing her deeply. “Cat, I fucking love you too. You have no idea.”

Zayn smiled, crossing his arms over his chest, since his work was done. “D’you think love really works like that?” He asked, looking over at Liam.

Liam, naturally, was in on the secret and was filming the entire thing. “I think sometimes, it does.”

Harry smiled, feeling Louis press a kiss to the top of his head. “I mean, that’s kinda how it was with us.” He reminded.

Louis smiled more. “It was, wasn't it?”

_ Delirium Cafe, Brussels, Belgium - February 1, 2019 _

“Are you having a good birthday, then?” Louis asked, a glint in his eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his beer. “Are you kidding? We’re in Brussels, I’m with you, and we’re just - out here, living the life we always dreamed of. I can’t think of a single thing that could make this better.” He smiled softly, taking Louis’ cheeks in his hands and kissing him slowly.

It was true - they’d spent the morning with a lie in, Louis taking care of him in every way he could dream of. When he could finally walk, they went and got waffles for breakfast, and strolled through the city. Hand in hand, looking inside all of the little antique stores Harry loved that Louis usually didn’t have the patience for. They walked the city until a quick stop at La Bistro for lunch, before doing some light shopping, per Louis’ encouragement. They’d stopped back at the hotel after, because Louis just couldn’t keep his hands off of Harry after that, and they almost missed the reservations Louis had made for them at Hortense & Humus. They’d laughed the night away learning how to make cocktails, eating vegan snacks, and loving every second of spending time together. They’d both been slightly tipsy and a bit more loved up when they took another stroll through the city, admiring all its beauty. They finally wound up here, at Delirium, for a few more beers before they headed back to the hotel, and Harry had a dopey grin permanently plastered on his face. Louis just knew and loved him so well, it made his heart do front flips. It was just the two of them - no matter how much they loved their friends, the peace and quiet was always welcome. Especially since most of their lives were recorded and shown to the general public, these private moments were so, so rare. And Harry treasured them so much. 

He pulled away slowly, looking Louis in the eyes. “I think this is one of the best days I’ve had in my entire life,” He admitted. “I wouldn’t change a single thing.”

Louis smiled, his eyes lighting up, and Harry was just so in love with him. “I was hoping you’d say that,” He said, pulling a box out of his jacket pocket. “Because I’ve been waiting all day to give this to you.”

Harry felt his smile growing, glancing down at his fingers. Of course, he’d never  _ expect _ a gift from Louis, but it was a bit of a tradition that Louis always got Harry a new ring. “Louis, you shouldn’t have-”

“Oh, hush, of  _ course _ I had to.” Louis said and smiled. He stood up, and smiled more, opening the box as he kneeled down on one singular knee, and Harry just -

“No, no no! Please, get up. Please? Please.” He said, grabbing Louis’ arms and trying to pull him up. And fuck, people were looking now, and jesus, why did he have to ruin everything?

“No, Harry, I want you to hear what I have to say,” Louis said, shaking Harry’s hands off his arms, confident as ever. “Harry… I’ve loved you since the day I met you. And maybe we’ve let that fall to the side too much lately. But with Catia coming along, it’s all that’s been on my mind. Since the moment I saw you, it’s always been you. It’ll  _ always _ be you. I want you for forever. Your highs and lows. The way you try absolutely disgusting shit just to make other people laugh. I want the way you wake up in the morning, drooling on your pillow. I want you naked and goofy, trying too hard to be sexy when you always are to me. I want you to be my partner for forever. I want to buy you so many rings, you don’t have room to wear all of them on your fingers. I want to talk about our dreams together and watch every single one come true. Fuck, I want to have kids with you. Play Good Cop, Bad Cop. Watch you be the best dad ever. I want to grow old with you and I want to die looking in your green eyes.  _ God _ , Harry. I understand everything you’ve said, about waiting. About this not being a perfect time. But I want you forever. I can’t wait any longer. Make me the happiest man ever, and marry me? I’m better with you than I am ever by myself. So please, Harry, will you marry me?”

The words had come out so quickly, Harry felt the world around him slow down. His hands were shaking, because fuck, he loved Louis so much. “You,” He said softly. “You’re like sunshine when it’s pouring outside. You’re like seeing the stars in the sky from the middle of London. You’re my personal miracle and heaven, and I can’t think of anywhere I’d rather be than next to you.” He said softly, cupping Louis’ cheeks. “Lou, you’re my everything. I wake up to see your face, I’ve travelled this world to follow you. I don’t know what I am without you. I love you more than I could ever put into words.” He said, wiping a tear that was slowly rolling down Louis’ cheeks. “Of course I’ll marry you. There-” He sniffled, covering his mouth. Fuck his emotions. “There is no one else I’d rather spend the rest of my life with.”

Louis looked surprised, but grinned, taking the ring from the box, slowly sliding it on to Harry’s shaking finger. “I love you so much. I want everything with you.” He said, standing up to kiss him.

The bark broke out into cheers, and Harry giggled against his lips. “I can’t believe we’re engaged,” He said, shaking his head, laughing. “I love you so much. Fuck, Louis. I can’t wait to be your husband.” 

They had a few more beers, laughing with each other and loving every second of it. Harry gave Louis a piggy back ride all the way back to the hotel, and Harry couldn’t help but realize that this was, in fact, everything he wanted.

#

It was three am when Louis was finally asleep.

Harry felt safe wrapped up in Louis’ arms, but for some reason, sleep was evading him tonight. So he laid there, content as ever, just staring at the ring on his finger.

Louis wanted him forever.  _ Fuck _ , the thought of that was enough to give him butterflies. Louis wanted marriage, he wanted  _ everything _ \- his highs, lows, midnights, and sunrises. He held out his hand, watching how the silver reflected the lights coming from the lights outside their window. He knew how lucky he was. Love like this, love like  _ theirs _ , was hard to find. He didn’t blame Louis for wanting to reach out and hold on, but he knew he wasn't going anywhere at all. 

Peace, the ring said. While they were cuddled up, skin to skin, Louis mentioned that the essence of peace reminded him of Harry, and that’s why he picked it. Harry felt butterflies fill his chest. Louis reminded him a lot of peace, too. Not that Louis was peaceful, per se… Louis was loud and obnoxious, outgoing and unafraid. He was loud about everything the world wanted to silence him in. He spoke up for what he believed in, was the life of the party, and defended those who needed help. And that - the fact that Louis was rowdy yet considerate, crazy yet selfless, brash yet soft, is what brought him peace. Louis was a constant in the confusion that was every day life. He was the calm in Harry’s storm, and the compass to his boat.

Looking at the ring, he was truly happier than he’d ever expected to find himself. He was surrounded by so, so much love, while traveling the entire globe to bring joy to others. And now, he was engaged to the most perfect, wonderful human he had ever met.

He felt Louis’ arms wind tighter around his waist, feeling his beard scruff against Harry’s shoulder, and he couldn’t stop the smile that lit up his face. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and took a picture of them - Louis’ angelic, sleeping face, Harry smiling like he was dumbly in love (because he  _ was _ ) and a silver band nestled up on his middle finger. He captioned the picture with some of his favorite lyrics, and finally, sleep found him.

_ An Unnamed AirBnB - Mumbai, India - February 4, 2019 _

“We need to talk,  _ now _ .” Liam said, grabbing Harry’s arm and pulling him away from Louis.

Louis’ frown deepened. “Hey, what the fuck? We were in the middle of a conversation!”

Zayn waved Louis off. “You were talking about goldfish, I’m sure it wasn't urgent. Besides, we should start planning exactly how we want to take on the food scene in Mumbai. I have some ideas pulled up on my Mac.” He said.

It seemed to distract Louis enough, Harry noticed. He stumbled along after Liam, trying not to trip over his own feet. “Uh, hello to you too, Leemo.” He ran a hand through his hair, finally catching up and able to keep up Liam’s pace. “Where are we going?”

Liam seemed to realize he was following, and let go of his wrist. “To get us all some coffee. But, we need to talk. What the fuck was that picture you posted?”

Harry felt a blush rising to his cheeks. “Uh. What?”

So, he wasn't eloquent with his lies. Sue him. He knew the reason Liam was upset, though.

“Harry!” Liam scolded. “You’ve planned out a whole fucking proposal. You can’t go and accept a proposal from Louis while you’re still  _ planning one for him _ !”

Harry sighed. “It was the perfect moment, though. Everything I’ve ever dreamed of. I  _ couldn’t _ say no.”

“And you’ve gone and announced it on social media, too?” 

He scoffed. “I wouldn’t call that an announcement. I said  _ nothing _ about being proposed to. We’re keeping it a secret for awhile”

Liam raised a brow, as they queued for their coffee. “It’s something, alright. So, is the proposal on or not? Because we have a whole gospel choir -”

“Liam!” Harry said, putting a hand over his mouth, because you never knew when listening ears were around. “Yes, it’s still on. Louis thinks I have reservations about the whole thing, so I’ll just act like I do. Easy peasy.”

“You know, Harry, something about this doesn’t sound easy peasy.”

Harry gave a smile, but truly, he felt just as uneasy as Liam. He wanted to feel overjoyed, happy, and carefree, but instead he was stressed. He’d had the perfect proposal planned, and he had to figure out what to do about that now.

_ Four Seasons Hotel Kyoto, Kyoto, Japan - February 12, 2019 _

The thing about Catia, Harry realized, was that it was basically impossible  _ not _ to fall in love with her. Really, Niall had no chance.

Louis liked to joke that Catia looked like Harry but even more feminine, and honestly, it wasn't that far off. She had thick, curly brown hair, and gorgeous hazel eyes that captivated anyone. Her laugh was infectious, her personality was sweet with a hint of sass, and she just as into Niall as he was her. Harry had stayed a few extra days in Delhi working on the cookbook, but the rest had gone ahead, already having travel commitments to stick to. Really, it was a miracle that Harry was  _ just _ meeting her, but he felt like he already knew her. Late night FaceTimes with Louis were told of stories about how she had a stomach stronger than Niall’s, how she could outdo any of them in athletics ( _ except footie, of course _ , Louis claimed), and how she had a personality that was sparkly and spicy at the same time.

He’d FaceTimed Niall that night to tell him so, and grinned when he answered with her. They spoke a bit and she snuck off to the bathroom, and Niall sighed. “She’s the one.”

Yeah, so maybe it really  _ was _ that simple for them. Things with Louis used to feel that way, but now it felt just a bit more complicated.

Naturally, he already felt like he knew her when he finally met Catia, so it was no surprise that they’d given each other the biggest hug before he’d even taken his backpack off. He had some time before he was to go meet Louis for dinner, and he couldn’t wait to get to know his best friend’s love.

“And you’re Harry! The one who eats everything!” Catia giggled, letting him go as Harry laughed. “Oh my goodness. Niall’s told me so much about you! I’m Catia. Nice to finally meet you in person!”

“Harry,” He smiled, shaking her hand softly. “So nice to meet you. Louis tells me you’ll be coming along with us?”

Harry watched Niall wrap his arms around her, realizing he hadn’t seen Niall this whipped in awhile. “She is,” Niall pressed a kiss to her cheek. “And she’s going to help us with Instagram. She’s a social goddess.”

Catia rolled her eyes fondly. “The term my resume says is  _ influencer _ , love.” But yes, Niall said your social medias could use a re-vamp, and that’s kind of what I’m known for.” She explained, her fingers intertwining with Niall’s. “So, Louis is your fiance? I saw the Instagram post, so cute.”

“Louis is your fiance?” Niall asked, confused.

“Uh, it’s kind of a long story, but kind of?” Catia and Niall exchanged a look, and Harry groaned. “It was a heat of the moment kind of thing, but I know I have to stick to the plan. I’m talking to him tonight.”

“You know, Harry,” Catia said, gently. “For someone whose so happy and in love, you are  _ sure _ making it complicated.”

“Maybe we should go back to planning out the foods we’re gonna make this week, Niall.” He said, trying to change the subject. “Catia, you  _ might _ be too smart for your own good.”

_ Hotel Koe, Harijuku, Japan - February 18, 2019 _

Sickness rolled through Harry’s body like a wave crashing into the shore - roughly, then over and over again. There were some down sides to his “glamorous” life as a food vlogger, and food poisoning was one of them. Louis was currently out interviewing some of the locals about taking a cycling tour of the city, and Harry desperately wanted a cuddle… But he didn’t want to bother him. And truly, he felt a little bit guilty.

Louis had been on cloud nine since the engagement, though they’d decided to keep it to themselves. Louis loved the secrecy of it all, loved having something that was  _ theirs _ . For Harry, it was a convenient way to not let his friends in on the fact that the proposal he’d been working on for almost three months was ruined. Liam was already encouraging Harry to just talk to Louis, so he could do his  _ own _ proposal, but that just didn’t feel right with him. 

Louis hadn’t been this happy in a long time. Sure, things hadn’t been  _ bad _ , per se, but Harry hadn’t seen him like this in forever. Usually, stress was on the horizon, and Louis’ brain was working a million miles per minute. His career was his priority, and he spent more time on editing videos, making travel arrangements, and organizing experiences than anyone would ever guess. Not to mention having to pick up Zayn’s slack, but Harry tried to stay out of that. 

No, Harry didn’t know how to talk to him. Because of  _ course _ he wanted to marry Louis. And Louis’ proposal had been perfect, more than… But Louis deserved that. He deserved to be treated like the king he was, to be shown how often Harry thought of him. So, while he knew he probably sounded crazy, he didn’t want to put off the engagement for himself, but for Louis. His Louis, who moved mountains for everyone else. Who loved Harry recklessly, who was his faithful partner and best friend. Louis, who teased him endlessly and pranked him daily. Oh, how he loved him. 

Harry felt his body go a bit clammy, fanning himself a bit more as the door opened. Just seeing Louis brought a dopey smile to his face. He was so, so in love. “Lou,” He sang softly, his head leaning back down against his pillow. “Didn’t know you were coming back so soon.”

“Hey, baby,” Louis kicked the hotel door closed behind him, typing on his phone, before sliding it into his pocket. “Niall said - are you  _ okay _ , Haz, what the fuck?” Louis crossed the room in a few steps, grabbing a water bottle and a wash cloth. 

Harry pouted at him, sighing. “We were eating street food. My stomach hasn’t taken too well to some of it. But I think the throwing up has stopped?” He offered.

Louis’ frown deepened, and Harry watched his brows shift as he went into protective mode. “Oh, baby, why didn’t you tell me you were poorly?” He asked, sitting down beside him and rubbing Harry’s shirtless back. “You shouldn’t ever puke into a bucket by yourself.”

Harry gave a lukewarm smile. “You were off filming, and Catia was here for awhile. I’m fine, really.” He said, but leaned into Louis’ touch anyways.

Louis let his other hand comb the hair on Harry’s forehead away from his face. “You’re sure you’re alright? You’re so warm.”

Harry nodded, and it was quiet for a minute. “Can we talk about something, and you won’t get mad at me?” He asked meekly.

Louis sighed softly, nodding. “Yeah, ‘course.” By the way Louis glanced at Harry’s hand (the peace ring specifically), he already knew what was coming.

“I love you so much,”

“Why does it sound like there’s a  _ but _ coming?”

“-But are we really in a place where it’s proper to be engaged? I just - did you even talk to my mum? How can we plan a wedding when we don’t even know where we’ll be staying next week?” Harry sighed softly. It was hard to make up reasons to  _ not  _ want to marry Louis, because in reality, that was  _ everything _ he wanted.

Louis swallowed, and Harry watched his adam’s apple bob slowly. “I’m so,  _ so _ sorry.”

What? “What are you sorry for, Louis? No-”

“You’ve told me, over and over, that you weren’t ready yet. And I love you, so fucking much. But I want you to be ready. I’ll do anything for you, H. I’ll wait forever, promise. I just want you to feel good about this. To feel happy about it. To be excited to marry me.”

It broke Harry’s heart that Louis thought he wasn't. But god, Liam was right. He had half of quite the elaborate proposal planned, and he didn’t want to let that go to waste. “I  _ am _ excited.” He assured, looking at Louis. “I just think that this time next year would be such better timing to figure everything out.” He said softly.

Louis kissed his cheek softly. “Then, this time next year, it is.” 

Harry tried not to cry at how hurt he sounded, but he truly believed that this was the right decision. Louis  _ deserved _ to be surprised with the perfect proposal. Louis was trying to act like everything was okay, but Harry could see right through him. “Oh my-” He gasped, a hand covering his mouth as he grabbed the bucket beside him and puked up all his feelings.

_ Mandarin Oriental Jakarta Hotel - Jakarta, Indonesia - February 27, 2019 _

To say that things had been tense between him and Louis was an understatement.

Harry wasn't  _ worried _ , per se. Louis and him had made it though so much more. They’d had highs and lows, been so annoyed with each other that Louis was ready to leave Harry at a random port they’d visited on a cruise last year, they fought constantly sometimes… And they always made it though. Because above everything else, they loved and respected each other. They wanted the same things, encouraged each other to pursue their dreams, and loved each other relentlessly. They had their highs and lows, like every other couple, but since the talk about the engagement, Louis had been off.

Harry was typing away on his computer when he heard the shower turn off. He’d showered before Louis today and was cosy in his robe, editing up the page of the cookboook they’d written today with a local woman. Ginger chicken and potatoes that his readers would undoubtedly love. When he heard the door from the bathroom open, however, he closed his MacBook, setting it down on the nightstand so he could give Louis his undivided attention. 

“So,” Harry started. “How was your day?”

Louis glanced over at him, shrugging, before toweling his hair. Patiently, Harry waited for an answer. Once Louis’ hair was somewhat dry and falling back in his face again, he pulled some boxers on and shrugged. “I mean, it was fine.”

“Was it?” Harry asked, frowning. From what he’d heard, it had been anything  _ but _ fine. 

“Mhm.”

Harry sighed. “Louis-”

Louis groaned and pushed his glasses onto his face angrily, turning out the lights around the room, save the ones on the nightstands. “How do you think it went, Harry? My camera fell in the water, my footage was all lost, Niall had to fill in for Liam since he and Zayn are in Lake Toba until tomorrow. Him and Catia just love eachother so  _ fucking _ much that I really might punch him if he doesn’t shut up about it soon. So, yeah. My day was fine, thanks for asking.”

Louis plopped in bed beside Harry, grabbing his book off the nightstand and setting a timer for an hour. They’d gotten into a habit of unplugging for an hour before bed, but usually they spent it together. They sat in silence for a few minutes, as Harry considered what to say. He couldn’t help but get a sinking feeling that a lot of this was his fault. It wasn't hard to realize that Louis had been a bit more bitter since their conversation in Harajuku, but Harry had thought that that would fade. 

He never, ever wanted to hurt Louis. And ironically, it seems that’s exactly what he’d done. “You know,” He said softly. Louis hadn’t even turned the page of his book since he’d set the timer, so he knew Louis was listening to him. “We used to be like that. Niall would get so fucking angry. Saying we were ruining his chances at finding love. I couldn’t help but just talk and talk and  _ talk _ about you.” 

“Well, what changed, then?”

And that - that question really threw Harry for a loop. “What?” He asked, turning to face him.

“Well, if you were so in love with me then,” Louis said, closing his book. “What happened to us now? You don’t want to marry me. I know you keep talking about next year like it’s some magical milestone, but  _ fuck _ , Harry. What do I need to prove to you in that time? Why am I just not enough for you?”

Harry’s mouth opened and shut. “I - that’s not  _ at all _ why I want to wait,-”

Louis cut him off. “Then why? Because I just want some fucking answers. I feel like such a failure.”

Before he could even stop himself, the words were tumbling out of his mouth. “Because I was trying to propose to  _ you _ , you bloody idiot!”

It was rare that Louis was ever stunned into silence, but this seemed to be like one of those times. It was quiet between them for a few minutes, before he finally mumbled a soft, “Pardon?”

Harry sighed. “I’ve been working on a proposal for  _ you _ for months now.” He admitted.

“For  _ me _ ?”

Harry felt like grabbing his face and shaking it, screaming,  _ of course for you, you fucking moron! _ , but Louis really looked confused, and serious. “Yes, you, you nerd. Because I fucking love you. And you deserve something that was special, because you’re so selfless and sweet and thoughtful and-”

“So why did you need me to wait until next year, then?” Louis asked, finally turning to face him.

Harry couldn’t help but be sheepish. “So I had time to propose first.” He explained. “I was supposed to say no to you on my birthday, but it was just so perfect, I slipped up.” He sighed.

Looking over, Harry couldn’t help but reach up and let his thumb trace over the blush that had formed on Louis’ cheeks. “So, you don’t think I’m not good enough?” He asked, vulnerable, soft, and somewhat scared.

And while Harry’s heart was shattering into a million pieces just at the  _ thought _ of Louis feeling that way, it was also beating quicker, knowing he was finally catching on. “Not at all. You’re  _ way _ too good for me. I thank God for you every fucking day,” He admitted. “I just - had a plan and I needed time, was all.”

Louis’ hand found Harry’s, their fingers intertwining. “And what kinda plan was it?”

Harry shook his head. “Not so fast. I’m still gonna propose to you before I marry the shit out of you, Louis Tomlinson. Gotta keep my cards up my sleeve.” 

For the first time in awhile, Louis smiled brightly, pulling Harry closer. “Okay,” He said, after a moment of deliberation. “So, tell me about your day, then?”

_ Tomlinson Residence - Doncaster, Yorkshire, United Kingdom - December 24, 2019 _

Though traveling was one of Harry’s truest loves, nothing ever compared to coming home. 

They’d flown into London early the morning before, and made the trek up north through the day. They spent the day at Harry’s, telling Anne stories of backpacking at Macca Pichu, making sushi in Tokyo, and trekking through the Australian Outback. They’d cooked dinner together - Louis helping minimally, to avoid casualties - and gushed over the cookbook, which was being sent to print at the beginning of the new year. She’d slowly fallen in love with the behind the scenes tales from the three couples. Niall and Catia had gotten hitched in the Maldives, a last minute elopement that seemed just perfect for the couple in retrospect, Zayn and Liam were happier than ever, and finally learning how to work together professionally, and all the gushy details about Louis’ first perfect proposal. 

The next day was a temporary goodbye. They’d spend Christmas Eve and day at the Tomlinson house, then come back to Anne’s for a few more days before it was back to London, back to Heathrow, and back to another continent, probably. Harry could hardly keep track of it all anymore.

“Is this the ring my brother got you, then?” Lottie asked, giving a knowing smile. “Looks good on you, Styles. Or should I say, Tomlinson?”

“Oh, hush. No decisions are set in stone yet. I still think Louis Styles sounds best.” He insisted.

Louis rolled his eyes as he walked in the room, handing Harry his cuppa before sitting beside him. “Never in your wildest dreams, babe. Can’t wait until you have my last name.” He said, before kissing Harry’s cheek.

“You two are disgusting.” Lottie said, but couldn’t hide her grin. “Okay, do you have any other presents for each other?” She asked knowingly.

Harry grinned, nodding. “Yeah, actually…” He said, standing up and connecting his MacBook to the TV. “Louis, love, this is my last present for you. Hope you like it… Because I can’t really return it.” He teased. 

“Show me, then!” Louis grinned.

Harry pressed play and moved behind him, listening to Louis playfully talk shit as it loaded, and suddenly going silent as it began.

Starting with that day in the Sky Lounge of Heathrow, set to the tune of the sappy love songs they’d fallen in love to, played the culmination of a year’s worth of hard work - a picture for almost an entire year, with a word in every single one, writing out the most perfect proposal. Harry grinned, watching Louis tear up as he watched it, seemingly unable to pull his eyes away from the TV. To make sure Louis caught every word of it, he’d voiced over the video, his words echoing the sentiment on every index card.

“To the love of my life, louis william tomlinson-

By the time you see this, i’ll have known you for only four short years, but in that time, an amazing friendship has blossomed into the kind of love that people start wars over, write novels for, and spend their entire life trying to put into words. You’re grouchy in the morning, irritable without your midday cup of Yorkshire, and excitable throughout the night. You never turn down a night out or a night in with your friends, but you secretly love a good lie in and movie just as much. You, louis, are an enigma that i want to keep unraveling until i get to the very end, until there isn’t a soul left on this planet who remembers who we were apart from each other. You’re the best dancing partner, always putting up with my two left feet. You sing in the shower and jump on the mattress in every hotel room we find out way into. You curse like a sailor, defend your friends fiercely, and love me endlessly, when i don’t deserve you. My whole life, all i have wanted was to make a home for my partner, a physical place where my love for them could be embodied in something as simple as taking care of them. Ironically,  _ home _ is the only thing we don’t have - traveling the world as a full-time job has made that impossible. But i feel at home in your arms, i feel at home when you laugh and when i look into your blue eyes. You’ve shown me that home isn’t a place, but a person. You are my home, my entire heart, and the rest of my forever. I can’t wait to keep traveling the world with you, facing every fear we have together, holding hands the entire time. Here’s to a lifetime of matching tattoos, spa dates, snogging when we should be editing, and facing the world together. Louis, will you make me the happiest man ever, and turn around?”

The screen went black and Louis’ head turned quickly. 

Harry was waiting, ready as ever, on one knee, with a ring box open. “You make me the happiest man alive, and the best possible version of myself. Will you do me the biggest honor and become my husband?”

Without warning, he was knocked on the floor and had a lap full of Louis, his lips pressing against Harry’s incessantly, until he finally pulled away to scream a resounding, “Yes!”

Harry couldn’t help but tear up a bit more as he kissed him again, before slipping the ring on his finger. “Fuck, I love you so much. Can’t wait to be your husband,” He breathed. Time seemed to slow down for them, as if they were the only ones in the room. “Promise I’ll always do anything to make you happy.”

Louis was wiping at his tears, laughing harder than Harry had seen him in awhile. It wasn't the funny kind of laugh, rather, the happy kind. The one that felt a lot like coming home. “I promise that I’ll always propose to you 9 months early,” He said, gaining laughter from his family throughout the room. “And I’ll  _ always _ surprise you and keep you on your toes.”

_ Tomlinson Household - Doncaster, Yorkshire, United Kingdom - December 25, 2019 _

“Well, that looks like everything there was,” Harry smiled. “That was such a sweet Christmas.”

The Tomlinson tree had been full of presents not hours before, and all that was left to show now were bags of crumpled wrapping paper, children everywhere playing with new presents, and Christmas music floating through the air. While he’d given Louis his biggest present the night prior, they’d exchanged a few gifts this morning, mostly practical due to their nomadic lifestyle. A new watch, new suitcase, things the other would use and that wouldn’t add clutter to everything they were constantly carrying around with them. 

“Oh,” Louis said belatedly. “I forgot, I have one more thing for you. Over there, under your stocking holder, on the mantle.”

Harry got up, looking. He found a simple, white envelope. “Is this it?” 

“Seems to be. Read it out, yeah?”

Harry raised his brows at Louis’ smirk, but opened it nonetheless. He took out the card gently, licking his lips. “You are cordially invited to the wedding of Harry Edward Styles to Louis William Tomlinson, in Doncaster, Yorkshire, on December 25th.” He read, before grinning at Louis. “Wait, really? I can have my Christmas wedding?” It’d been a source of contention between the two - trying to find time to plan a wedding was bad enough, but Harry wanted a  _ Christmas _ wedding. And Louis just insisted that it would be too difficult, what with their families, his birthday, and their travel schedules. But it seems that for Christmas this year, Harry had gotten his way. “ _ Louis _ , I-”

“No, keep reading.” He grinned

Harry realized he was filming this and raised a brow. “In Doncaster, Yorkshire, on December 25, 2019, at the home of -  _ what _ ?” He looked up at Louis, then down at the invitation, then up again. “That’s today.”

Louis stood up, smiling. “It is.”

“There’s an invitation to our wedding, here in Doncaster, dated for today.”

“There is,” Louis smiled, reaching for his hand. “I promised you long before last night to always keep you on your toes. Always surprise you.” He explained. “So, Harry Styles, I planned you the Christmas wedding of your dreams, because I just don’t think I can go another year without being your husband.”

The tears were hot on his cheeks before Harry even knew they were coming. “How the fuck did I ever manage to deserve someone like you?” He asked, hugging Louis tightly.

Louis laughed and hugged him tightly, pulling away only to wipe the tears from his cheeks. “Come on then, stop crying! Our families and the lads are all out waiting for us.” He said, kissing him softly. “By this time tonight, we’ll be married. Just you and me, forever.”

Harry liked the sound of that.

#

There was snow, dancing, red wine, classic music, and sparklers - everything essential for the perfect Chrfistmas wedding. All his friends were in on the deal, and he only was a  _ little _ mad when Niall explained that he was the one who accidentally told Louis when Harry would be proposing, allowing the entire surprise to happen. He forgave him quickly though, because this was turning into the best day of his life. 

Louis danced him around the dance floor, and Harry was so lost in his  _ husband’s  _ eyes. He couldn’t have planned it more perfectly if he tried. Every flower and detail was exactly what Harry had always dreamed of.

“So, Mr. Tomlinson,” Louis said, grinning. “Where shall I whisk you away to for our honeymoon?”

Harry contemplated it for only a few seconds. “Anywhere. As long as I’m with you, I don’t care where we are.” He smiled brightly. “But you know, I still haven’t been to Ecuador.”

Louis laughed brightly, kissing him softly. “Ecuador it is.” He said, lacing their fingers together. “Love you so much, I hope you know that.”

_ Oh _ , Harry did. He kissed him softly and leaned his head on Louis’ shoulder, dancing to the rhythm of his heartbeat, as his life fell into place slowly, yet all at once. 

******  
**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! will update with my tumblr and stuff once i'm revealed but I love seeing your comments/kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
